Beerus/RAHLONNIR's version
This version of Beerus definitely holds up to his name, with very high comboability, fast attacks, a high damage output, Hypers with long range and a very brutal A.I., defeating inexperienced players in a breeze. This might make him a little too cheap though. ) |Image = File:RAHLONNIRBeerusPortrait.png |Creator = RAHLONNIR |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low }} Gameplay Lord Beerus is a six-button character with very high comboability. He has features typical of Dragon Ball Z characters, like a Power Charge, Teleport and ki blasts that use Power. This character focuses on rushdown gameplay, with comboing the opponent's Life away and overwhelming it with long combo strings and powerful Hypers being the character's primary method of defeating the opponent. His Defense value of 150 means that he can take a lot more hits than most characters. His Hypers cover a wide portion of the screen, being almost impossible to avoid. His attacks are very fast and can effortlessly chain into each other, meaning a combo string can be pulled off by just mashing buttons. Energy Blast and the ground version of Energy Beam attacks are generally impractical to use and saving up more Power to be able to use a Hyper is generally more worth it. His Flick Counter has a very long duration, meaning it's very easy to successfully counter an attack, though it costs 500 Power. His A.I. is very brutal, typically comboing the opponent's Life away and using his Hypers whenever the opponent is open to attacks. It rarely gives the opponent a chance to attack. His Defense value of 150 also gives it an advantage against other characters with brutal A.I. and some cheap characters. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} | | }} | | }} | Uses 500 Power| }} |Mash for continuous blast Uses 500 Power| }} |Mash for continuous blast Uses 500 Power| }} | Uses 500 Power| }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + }}| Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000 Knocks opponent back when nearby|}} + | Allow player to float in place + }} to extend duration|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Mugen Lord Beerus vs Bowser MUGEN Exhibition Sailor Uranus VS Lord Beerus Trivia *Several errors are present in the ReadMe. **The ReadMe erroneously states the command for God of Destruction is , which is already used for Energy Air Strike. **The ReadMe states the player must press to continuously perform Energy Blast volley 1 and and to continuously perform Energy Blast volley 2, while in fact it's respectively and . **The ReadMe fails to mention that Flick Counter uses 500 Power. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by RAHLONNIR Category:Characters made in 2015 }}